Legend of Korra: Rise of the Turtles Book 1
by Benjustice
Summary: When a more dangerous threat come to Republic City unlike anything they face before. Avatar Korra and her friends meet new allies unlike they seen as They face against Amon and The Equalists and their new ally The Shredder and the Foot Clan.


**Legend of Korra and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**You are extraordinary, My sons Unlike anything the world has ever seen bound for greatness Destined to protect the people of Republic City both benders and non-benders, Since the passing of Avatar Aang, Criminals and Triads treating the innocent people and I fear a new treat is coming. The people of Republic City will look upon you as their only hope. eyes focused, elbows locked, stance low and we begin be one with the weapons, lead their path. I know you are eager to answer their calls, but your training is not yet complete, The world below must remain your home, as your father you must trust me, Patience, You're not yet ready to go above ground ,But I believe when that day comes, and you rise to the streets, you are going to be responsible, for amazing things.**

* * *

Night time at The Streets of Republic City a couple with a small boy walking on the sidewalk peaceful when a tall young man with a dragon tattoo on his arm holding a small blade in his hand blocking their path smiling evilly as they turns the other way a another one with the same dragon tattoo on his face and holding a sledgehammer and soon three more one is holding brass knuckles, one is holdIing two chains in each hand and the last one holding a lead pipe came their way.

The leader of the group came their way his dragon tattoo is on his chest he said "your in Pao Kog Dragon territory you have to a pay fend to pass here" as he firebend his hand "or else" as he about to treat them when all the streetlights are smashed in the block to make it a bit darker than normal.

COWABUNGA!

The yell come above when four strange beings jump off the roof top and into the street separating the triad from the family of three. The Dragons and the family can't see them but they saw the weapons they holding the one that lead them had two katanas, another one had two sai, another one had a wooden bo staff and the last one had a pair of nunchaku. Their Leader brandished his katanas and shouted "Attack" and they charge toward the triad.

The Family curdle in fear as battle last a few minutes they disarm the dragon's their weapons and starting punching and kicking as well as flipping and tossing. Two of them started running "let get out here Bepo" as the another one nodded "You get it Roctedy" as they run fast. The Firebender dragon throw a couple of fire punches at them but they dodge them quickly. Getting desperate he tried to run but one them jump right at front of him "What are you?" as he deliver a right hook punch at him and fell on the ground unconscious.

The police arrives as they see the family unharmed and a few Pao Kog dragons beaten and unconscious on the ground and the family se the police but not their saviors.

* * *

In an alleyway, a manhole slowly closing slid on. in the maze of the sewers the four walking as they talk about the victory. "Did you see that I just double kick that guy and toss him into a trash can" a happy mellow voice, "I calculate the time when I hit big one and were he land" a intelligent voice, "Oh please did see how I punch that firebender in the jaw he going eat food though a straw" a gruff voice, "It look like our first mission on the surface was a success" a authoritative voice. "Serious butt-kicking is back in town I say a high three" said the happy voice revealed as four large green humanoid turtles-like creatures, they have three fingers each hand and two toes each foot and a shell on their back.

The turtle wielding the two katanas with a lean but small build. He sported a blue bandanna over his blue eyes and white bandages around his legs and arms which were brown in color. He had on leather fingers gloves with metal guards on the back of them for his three fingered hands, and leather toeless and ankle-less shoes on his two-toed feet. He sported knee pads and elbow pads and connecting around his chest was a leather sash that held his swords as well as a leather belt around his waist with a phani pack attached to the rear and strapped around his right thigh appeared to be a pouch of sorts tied on with blue bandages.

The second turtle wielding the sais except for a difference that he was a little lighter green with a medium build, showing more muscle. his shell's side seemed a bit rigid, He sported a red bandanna over his green eyes and white cloth bandages that went around his hands to his elbows. He also had knee pads and elbow pads, as well as leather toeless and ankle-less shoes for his two-toed feet with steel plating on the top of them. He also had a leather sash belt tied around his waist to put his sais in with a phani pack on the rear right side of his belt and a pouch tied around his right thigh with red bandages.

The third turtle wielding the bo staff his difference that he seemed a bit taller than the others with a smaller build. He sported a purple bandanna over his brown eyes and white bandages around his hands, but black leather bands on his feet. He also had knee pads and elbow pads as well as leather toeless and ankle-less shoes for his two-toed feet and a black leather band around his wrist with a watch but on his left bicep black leather band with small tools. also connecting around his chest was a leather sash that held his bo staff as well as a leather belt tied around his waist with more pouches aside from the phani pack on the back, making it more like a utility belt and a purple pouch tied around his right thigh.

And finally, the fourth and final turtle wielding the nunchaku. his difference that his had a small skinny build with freckles on his face and a goofy grin on his face. He sported a orange bandanna over his light blue eyes and white cloth bandages on his feet and hands as well as sporting knee pads and elbow pads as well as leather toeless and ankle-less shoes for his two-toed feet. He also had a leather sash tied around his waist to put his nunchaku in with the ends dangling in the front and phani pack on his left side He also had a orange pouch tied to his right thigh as well.

They place their hands in the air together.

* * *

At the same time in the middle of the sea, in a supply ship headed for Republic City inside is a young woman from the southern watertribe with a large polar bear-dog by her side as she staring at the stars. She was thinking when she arrive to Republic City and to learn how to airbend. She is Korra the Avatar Master of all four elements.

* * *

**This is the prologue of Legend of Korra: Rise of the Turtles Book 1.**

**P.S. I have trouble coming new names for the Turtles since names like Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo don't exist in the LOK universe.**

**Review this chapter or send me a PM to help me come up with new names for the turtles and what other TMNT characters should put in this story(but no April or Casey) .**


End file.
